Song Shuffle BAU Style
by ssbailey
Summary: This is a song shuffle on multiple CM pairings. Each chapter is a different pairing with 10 songs/stories for that pairing. So if you have a favorite pairing and want me to do a chapter on them let me know in a review! PS..I'll only do same sex friendship
1. Summary and Rules

**Okay so I've been reading all these song shuffle stories on different shows and different pairings and I decided to do one of my own. However I'm changing it up a little. I'm gonna have each chapter be a different pairing and have each chapter have ten songs/stories for that pairing. So that being said, if you have a favorite pairing and want me to write a chapter on that pairing let me know and I will ASAP. :) OH and I borrowed the rules from eriinxx if you want to do your own set of these stories.**

**RULES:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**P.S. I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did I'd be on the show playing Derek Morgan's wife, and since Derek's not married, I obviously don't own the show. ALSO Shemar Moore is in TVGUIDE for the week of July 6th 2008 talking about his workout habits. Who knew that they call him 'The Beast' at the gym and that our boy does 157 pushups per day? Certainly not me.**


	2. MorganGarcia

**Take A Bow-Rihanna**

Penelope Garcia had never been more angry in her life than when she came home one night after a long case to find Kevin in their bed with Jane, the tech from the White Collar Crimes Unit. She had been so livid that she almost killed him, and called the team to come help her dispose of his body. But something kept her from killing Kevin, and that something was her best friend. And Derek Morgan, being the best friend he was, took up a seat right next to her in her 'bat cave' and helped her successfully give Kevin a criminal record in three countries and links to two major terrorist organizations. Her chocolate adonis never even said a word when she put Kevin in the CIA's top ten most wanted list or when he was led out of the building by four men in black suits that she recognized from that case they'd work with the CIA a few years ago. Kevin Lynch should have never cheated on Penelope Garcia, and where he was going, she was pretty sure he would never even see another woman for the next eighty years.

**Incompatable -Natasha Bedingfield**

Derek Morgan had always been a ladies man, never one to get tied down or be in a serious relationship. His mother had always told him that love would take him by suprise though, and when he did fall in love it would be something so wonderful that he wouldn't know where it began or where it ended. So when he suddenly stopped having a interest in going out clubbing or calling up an old 'friend' he would start to wonder why, and then as if on cue she would walk in the room and remind him exactly why he didn't play the game anymore. His mother had been right about love taking him by suprise, Derek Morgan had fallen in love with Penelope Garcia and he had no idea when it happened, but he knew he never wanted it to end.

**Stealing Cinderella- Chuck Wicks**

They'd only been dating for eight weeks, but Derek knew he wanted to marry Penelope Garcia. He also knew that usually when a guy asked a woman to marry him he usually asked the girl's father for permission first. But that wasn't an option for them since Penelope's parents had been killed when she was 18, so he went to the next best thing- her brothers. So he had a old cop buddy locate them and took the next flight out to San Fransico for the day to ask David, Sam, Peter, and Todd Garcia one thing. If he had only known they'd been expecting him ever since Penelope had first mentioned his name in one of her weekly web chats.

**Comfortably Numb- Dar Williams**

Comfortably numb had been how Derek Morgan had been feeling for the past three years. Ever since his beautiful wife had accepted his offer for a first date, exactly three years ago today, he'd been so happy he'd been numb to all the horrible things he saw everyday because he knew she'd be the one he was coming home to. Her bubbly personaility, big red lips, quirky glasses, and the ability to make him laugh even after the worst of cases made him love her more every day. So when Penelope told him she was pregnant he picked her up and spun her around and all the while he had a grin so big on his face that his cheeks hurt. If this was what it felt like to be numb, comfortably numb, he wouldn't want it any other way.

**CrushCrushCrush- Paramore**

Derek knew he had reputation as a ladies man, and he used to enjoy that lifestyle, but after a while he found that he enjoyed being with Penelope, even just hanging out, ten times more than he ever did playing the game. Now he just had to find the right way to ask her out on the perfect first date...

**Stay Young- Strata**

Every waking minute that they weren't working on a case was spent doing something that made them feel like kids again. Whether it be making out at the movies, feeding the geese at the lake, having a picnic in the park, or swinging on the swings. Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia were determined to feel alive and young for as long as they could and as much as they could. They were the perfect couple, and while it lasted niether of them had ever had as much fun as they did when they were together.

**The Crow and The Butterfly- Shinedown**

He'd been at church when he'd heard she been shot. As soon as he'd listened to Reid's message on his phone he'd forgotten every rule his mother ever taught him about behaving in church and ran out of there as fast as he could. He'd held his breath the enitre way there even as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. Then when she had woken up, and he'd been able to breathe again, she'd insisted he go home and rest and he hadn't put up much of a fight. It wasn't until later that night when the hospital called and told him she'd been rushed into emergency surgery for a collapsed lung that he'd regretted his decision. He barely gotten through the door to the waiting room on her floor before the doctor came out to find him. And when he saw the doctor's face he knew that she hadn't made it. His baby girl had finally slipped away.

**Violet Hill- Coldplay**

When they'd fought over Battle hitting on her in that coffee shop he hadn't realized why she was upset until he had gotten in the car later that night and turned the radio on. As soon as the chorus started playing he immediately understood what she wanted him to do, and the statement wouldn't stop bouncing around in his head. "_If you love me won't you let me go..."_

**Where is my boy- Coldplay**

The explosion had been over in mere seconds, but when she'd realized that it had been his SUV that was blow up her heart had stopped beating. She had been right in the middle of tracking the terrorists and she'd simply stopped and demanded to be taken to the hospital claiming that she would only finish this case if they let her go and see him. So when he'd woken up after sugery to hear her screaming at the nurses and two newbie agents "Where is he? Where is my boy?" looking for him he couldn't help the smile that tugged his dry lips at the sound of her voice. He knew his baby girl would always come looking for him and he would always go looking for her.

**Sound of Madness- Shinedown**

He'd interviewed so many unsubs that at the end of the day he basically just wanted to scream. Every unsub had an excuse- mommy didn't love me, daddy abandoned me, blah blah. It had gotten so bad that he'd thought of leaving the BAU after a few of the harder cases, but then he'd gotten home and she'd ambushed him with chinese and some cheesy comedy flick and when the night was all over and his cheeks were sore from laughing so much, he realized that he could take on the world as long as he had her to cheer him up after the bad ones.


	3. EmilyReid

**Casimir Pulaski Day- Sufjan Stevens**

Spencer Reid had imagined what being with Emily would feel like. He'd thought about how their first date would be, how they'd tell the team, and how maybe their wedding would be if they made it that far. He'd imagined candles and soft music when they finally took that next step together, and that he'd be the one to ask her out. But one thing he hadn't factored in was the fact that maybe Emily was tired of waiting, and when she'd shown up on his front step at two in the morning and kissed him with everything she was he wasn't about to turn her away. So at sunrise, when he looked over and noticed the light lingering on her bare shoulder he smiled and decided that this way, Emily's way, was better than any scenario he'd ever come up with.

**Keep on Trying- Poco**

Reid had been in New York on a case when she'd called and told him she was in labor and that Garcia and JJ were taking her to the hospital. As soon as she'd told him which hospital they were going to he told Hotch that under no circumstances was he going to let Emily give birth to their child alone and that he was taking the jet. Hotch had been so surprised by Reid's sudden change in demeanor that he'd only been able to nod his okay to Reid before the young man ran out of the police station like he was on fire, and hopped into an SUV heading for the airstrip. Reid had barely made it to the hospital right before little Katherine Diana Reid was born, and when Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi arrived later that night after solving the case and saw him holding baby Katie they knew that Reid was a changed man. No longer was he Reid the bubbling genius who didn't date and looked like a college student, that Reid had transformed into Reid the father who would do anything for his wife and daughter, even if it meant standing up to his bosses and his best friend.

**Free- Cat Power**

When Reid told Emily that he'd never been to New York, except on a case, while they were lying in bed one night she'd told him to pack his bags because tomorrow was Friday and they were going to the city together. He'd been having fun until late Saturday afternoon when she suggested that they walk through Central Park to Mr.Foo's Chinese Palace and that's when he got so nervous that he could barely even talk to her without stuttering. It wasn't until after they sat down and she realized that he couldn't use chopsticks that she understood why he was suddenly so nervous. So when he tried to pick up his broccoli, unsuccessfully, for the third time, she simply smiled at him before moving to his side of the booth and opening a new set of chopsticks. When she put them in her glass of water he looked at her curiously, but then she dried them off, broke them apart, and handed them back to him. He was about to ask what she was doing when he felt her arm reach around his back and her hand slide on top of his while she helped him work the chopsticks a few times before letting him try on his own. When he'd been able to pick up a glob of noodles on the first try, he'd looked over at her shocked, and she'd simply shrugged saying _"My sister taught me that trick with the water when I went to college. I couldn't work chopsticks to save my life until then." _and then went back to eating her own food. In that moment with Emily Prentiss beside him Spencer Reid had never felt more loved and care free.

**A Pain the I'm Used to- Depeche Mode**

When she'd first transfered to the BAU Emily thought that Reid didn't mind everyone picking on him. His best friends did it, people they met on cases did it, and even his mother had done it. Then one night after a case when she'd walked into the local Starbucks, and seen him purposely try to hide from her behind one of the displays, she started to wondered why he always seemed to try and be partnered with Morgan or JJ and not her. So after she got his attention and bought him a new cup of coffee she asked him.

_"Reid why don't you ever want to be partnered with me on cases?"_

_"What makes you think I don't?"_

_"Because every time Hotch puts us together you end up staying behind doing Victimology or volunteering to go with JJ to talk to the victim's families. Do you not like me or something?"_

_"No it's not that Emily. I like you, maybe too much, that's why I can't work with you on cases."_

_"I'm confused."_

_"I can't, ummm, okay well I can't focus when you pick on me during the cases. I can barely focus with you in the room at all."_

_"Oh I'm so sorry Reid. I didn't realize it bothered you that much. Why didn't you just tell me?"_

_"You make me nervous, and I like you a lot, and I guess I'm..I'm just used to everyone picking on me."_

_Then she did something he'd never suspected, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Next time tell me if I do something to hurt you ok? And Reid?" she said standing up._

_"Yea?"_

_"I like you a lot too."_

**Running up that Hill- Placebo**

Emily Prentiss knew that the team had this unspoken rule about not profiling each other, but some days were so slow that she couldn't help herself. Reid, ironically, was the easiest to profile and when she noticed that he wrote a letter to someone every day she'd gotten curious. So curious that she'd asked Morgan who Reid was writing to, and that's when she learned about Reid's mom. In that moment she wished she could take all Reid's pain a way, swap their places, because her friend had been through enough pain to last twenty people a lifetime.

**That Dress Looks Nice on you- Sufjan Stevens**

When Reid had asked Emily to the annual FBI ball he hadn't actually thought she'd say yes. He was so surprised that she'd accepted his offer to go together that when he knocked on her door and she opened it his breath left his body at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was swept up in a loose bun and she wore a strapless and shimmery, navy, knee length dress. It wasn't until he felt her staring at him questioningly that he broke out of his reverie and told her sincerely with a touch of awe in his voice, _"Emily you look beautiful. That dress looks nice on you." _And he'd sworn he'd seen a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she smiled at him.

**1234- Feist**

Standing at the front of the church with Hotch, Morgan, and the minister Reid had never felt so nervous. When the music began and JJ and Garcia started down the aisle, he tried to calm himself by counting '1234' in his head, but it wasn't until his saw her, his beautiful Emily, walking down the aisle with her father that he finally felt relaxed.

**Bring on the Wonder- Susan Enan**

It was well past midnight when Reid woke to someone pounding on his hotel room door. He grabbed his gun and immediately tensed until he looked through the peep hole and saw Emily standing on the other side of the door. When he opened the door he barely got a word out when she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the elevator. When they reached the roof where the pool was she finally told him what was going on. She just simply shrugged, like her dragging him out in the middle of the night while on a case was a normal occurrence, and said _"I couldn't see the stars from my window so I thought we could come up here..."_

**Goodbye My Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy**

When Reid and JJ announced their engagement to the team Emily felt her heart tear into a million little pieces, but then she thought to herself bitterly _'time heals all wounds'. _It wasn't until she heard him say _'I Do' _that she realized that there may not be enough time to heal her shattered heart. So when she skipped the reception claiming she didn't feel well, she waited until she got into her car before she let the first tear fall and then whispered _"Goodbye my almost lover" _silently cursing herself for never telling Reid how she felt.

**Beneath The Balcony- Iron & Wine**

Derek Morgan woke up in the middle of the night hearing loud laughter on the balcony below his own at the hotel. When he got up grumbling and moaning he managed to wake up Garcia on his way to tell whoever was being so loud to be quiet. It wasn't until he looked over the edge of his own balcony and saw Reid and Emily in a pretty passionate kiss that he decided to let them be. When he crawled back into bed with his baby girl and she asked who it was that was being so loud he just told her cryptically _"Maybe we aren't the only ones on the team who are gonna have a problem with the no fraternization rule" _and then smiled to himself a little in the dark of the hotel room.


	4. JJReid

**What do you want from me? - Rehab**

Before today JJ thought Reid just didn't want to visit his mother, she honestly never thought the reason he didn't go see her was because he was afraid of becoming like her. He was afraid of developing Schizophrenia, and when she asked him about it he'd gotten devensive, asking_ "JJ what do you want from me? Everyone can't be as brave as you are." _At first she'd been angry at his snappy response, but then she'd realized that she'd be afraid if it was her so she simply just held him as he finally let go of the tears of uncertainty he'd been keeping in all these years.

**Ladies and Gentlemen- Saliva**

For their anniversary Reid had decided to recreate their first date, complete with tickets to a Redskins game. He memorized all the rules to the game the week before and called Emily to help him set everything up so he could surprise JJ. And she had been surprised with dinner at the same restaurant that they had gone to the first time and he'd even managed to get the same seats they had had on their first date as well. But it was his turn to be surprised when she grabbed his face and kissed him just as the announcer started _"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to FedEx field..." _

**Secret Agent Man- Johnny Rivers**

Reid had always been the brains and never the brawn when it came to cases. He'd never even been undercover in his whole career with the bureau. So when Hotch decided that he and JJ were going to be the couple to go undercover in Club Domino where they thought the unsub was picking his victim's from Reid was a mixture of suprised and nervous. He was so nervous that he pulled out his ipod to try and listen to music to calm himself down and that's when one of his favorite songs started playing and Reid knew that he and JJ were going to be just fine undercover. _"There's a man who leads a life of danger...To everyone he meets he stays a stranger...With every move he makes another chance he takes...Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow...Secret Agent Man..."_

**Everyone Like Me- Thousand Foot Krutch**

JJ always thought she and Reid were so different. They'd grown up in completely different worlds, and completely different sides of the country. It wasn't until she met Diana Reid that she realized that she had been wrong. They had both grown up with 'loving' parents, but parents who had their problems. They both had also spent their whole childhoods wishing to be anywhere but exactly where they were. So even if he was from Las Vegas and she was from East Allegany it didn't matter, JJ was just glad that she finally had someone who would understand that life with a neglectful father and a mother who was sick, his with schizophrenia and her's with alcoholism, was never easy.

**Whatever Happened- The Strokes**

For the past five months it seemed like the BAU had been on cases back to back without even the slightest break in between, and the whole time JJ had barely even seen her husband. It always seemed that Reid was out in the field or back in Quantico with Garcia working on the geographical profile because their daughter was sick. So when they landed at the airport and she drove home she was excited to see his car in the driveway. As soon as she opened the front door she noticed the rose petals leading her up the stairs, so she followed them up, and once she reached the top she found a note in Reid's unruly scrawl.

_"JJ,_

_Emma is over at Garcia and Morgan's for the night so we have the next tweleve hours to do whatever we want. I left something for you to wear on the bed, get dressed, and meet me out in the back yard in half an hour._

_Love, _

_Spence"_

JJ was so curious to figure out what he had planned that she was ready and dressed in the flowy black dress and strappy sandals that he'd laid out for her in less than twenty minutes so she decided to go on outside and see what he was up to. She was so taken aback when she opened the door to the patio and saw the white lights he had strung up, the candles floating in the pool, and the blanket he had laid out with a picnic that she almost forgot how to breathe. It wasn't until she felt his lips on hers that she began to breathe again and when he pulled back she whispered _"God I love you Spencer Reid" _before claiming his lips again.

**Takin off this pain- Aston Shepard**

Everyone knew Will had his affairs, even JJ, but she chose to ignore it for their daughter Abbey's sake. It wasn't until she found out that Abbey had acutally walked in on Will and another woman that she'd finally decided it was over and left him. She just took of her ring and left it on the counter, grabbed a few things, and took Abbey and loaded her into the car planning to drive until her head was clear again, but the thing that made all this worse was that Will wasn't even trying to get her to stay with him. And when she and Abbey left he was still trying to button his pants and trying to get his 'friend' to stay. She thought about heading over to Garcia's, but when she asked her daughter who she wanted to stay the night with she was immediately met with _"Uncle Spence mommy! Uncle Spencer, please?" _ Wiping her tears she nodded and turned onto the highway and drove the twenty minutes to Reid's house. When she pulled up in the drive way, unbuckled Abbey, and made he way to the door he opened it before she could even knock, as if sensing she was there, and at that moment she knew she was home. She and Abbey belonged to Spencer and he belonged to them.

**Falls Apart- Thousand Foot Krutch**

Reid knew that his relationship with Lila was never a sure thing. He always knew in the back of his mind that it was going to fall apart, but that didn't make it hurt any less when it happened. She had told him that she just couldn't date someone who was all the way in D.C. when she lived in LA, but he had the sneaking suspicion that she was with someone else on the side anyways. She always seemed to get mysterious phone calls and text messages when they were together, and after reading them or talking to the person on the other line she would almost always have to 'go meet with her agent'. _"Yea right, who meets with their agent at three am?" _ Reid thought sulkily as he sat down on the couch on the plane ride back from their latest case. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear JJ sit down beside him.

_"Spence what's up? Why do you look so upset?"_

_"Oh it's nothing...just thinking about the case."_

She knew he was lying, even without being a profiler, but she decided not to push it. _ "Oh okay well do you wanna go out to dinner when we get back? My treat."_

_"Ummm...Sure JJ." _He said extremely surprised at her offer and his mood immediately lightened_._

**Fairy Tale- Sara Baresilles**

Five year old Stephanie Reid's favorite thing to do was play princess and she always had fun when she and mommy and Aunt Emily and Aunt Penelope when and got their nails painted and went shopping. She even loved it when her daddy and Uncle Derek came with them shopping because then she could have daddy play the king and mommy play the queen while Uncle Derek played her prince. So one day when she and mommy and Aunt Penelope and were out getting their nails painted she decided to tell them her secret.

_"Hey mommy guess what."_

_"What sweetie?"_

_"Uncle Derek said he'd be my boyfriend. Don't tell daddy!" Stephanie wispered loudly._

_"Uh oh Pen, it seems you have a little competition."_

_"What do you mean Jayje?_

_"Derek told Steph he'd be her boyfriend."_

_"Well he did always like younger women" Garcia giggled "But Steph you should know that he snores really, really loudly."_

_"Really? Like daddy?"_

_"Nope louder."_

_"Uh...ok Aunt Penelope you can keep him. I really hate it when daddy snores!"_

JJ and Garcia just laughed.

**Irene- Toby Mac**

JJ was always so good with the victim's and their families and that was something Reid loved about her. They had been working a case in Birmingham, Alabama, where the unsub was killing single mothers who had no other family except their children when they'd found Izzy. She was in her high chair, untouched, when they'd raided her mother's apartment only to find Irene, the mother, dead and Izzy in the high chair wailing. As soon as the apartment was cleared JJ picked Izzy up and the baby had immediately calmed down and went to sleep. JJ held her the entire time they processed the scene too, claiming it was the least she could do since the little girl had no one else left in the world. So when Reid finally got a break he decided to talk to JJ who was sitting on the worn sofa.

_"Hey JJ. How's she doing?"_

_"Good I think considering. She's still sleeping though, you don't think the unsub gave her something that would knock her out like this do you?"_

_"No I think she's ok. I mean she'd been in here alone for over 12 hours when we got here so she's probably just tired."_

_"Oh ok good. What do you think is going to happen to her? I mean she doesn't have any family or anything so are they going to put her in the system?"_

_"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What do you think about taking her home with us?"_

_"Really? You mean like as a foster child? "_

_"Actually I was thinking something a little more permanent JJ. I was thinking about seeing if you wanted to see if we could adopt her."_

_With tears in her eyes JJ leaned in and kissed her husband "Spencer Reid I think that is a great idea."_

_Reid just smiled "Well I wouldn't want to split you two up. Looks like Izzy is pretty taken with you JJ, just like I am."_

**Fairwell to the Old Me- Dar Williams**

JJ thought that when she and Will split up that would be the end of her. She thought her heart would be forever broken, forever shattered. She was now a single mom of two boys who had no family nearby and a job that required her to travel for weeks at a time. So she decided to leave the kids with Emily and Hotch for the night so they could play with Jack and David while she went to the nearest bar and bought herself the strongest whiskey they had and tried to work out her problems. She was on her third shot when she felt someone slid in on the stool beside her and she was about to turn and tell whoever it was to leave her alone, when she smelt that familiar coffee and soap smell that was essentially Spencer Reid.

_"How'd you find me?"_

_"Emily called me and said you looked pretty upset when you dropped off Sam and Charlie. So I decided that you might need a friend."_

_"Well she's right I am upset. I mean how's a girl supposed to feel when she finds out her husband has been cheating on her their entire marriage?"_

_"I don't know JJ, but I don't think you're going to find what your looking for in that bottle of whiskey."_

_"Oh yea why's that?"_

_"I never found it there or in the diludad either. The darkeness doesn't have any answers Jenn, at least not any of the answers your looking for."_

_"I should've known that you'd remember my favorite nickname. Everyone always assumes that it's JJ, but it's not. I like Jenn because..."_

_"You're grandmother used to call you that."_

_"Yea" JJ said as she laughed a little through the tears "Hey Spence?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Let's get out of here. Let's go do something crazy and fun and something that will get my mind off my cheating ex husband."_

_"You know I here they're having an all night horror movie fest tonight at the theater down from my house. What do you say?"_

_"I say...that sounds like just the thing I need right now. But first I wanna ride the ferry."_

_"Okay why?"_

_"So I can say fairwell to the old me, the me who put up with the lies and the drinking because I was afraid of being alone" JJ said removing her wedding ring "I wanna throw this in the Potomac and say goodbye to that me forever. I think I lost myself when I married Will, but you know what?"_

_"What Jenn?"_

_"I think I'm going to be just fine and so are Sam and Charlie."_

_"Yea how do you know?"  
_

_"I know because we have something special. We have you Spence. Not many friends would drive all over town looking for their friend in some bar or give up their entire saturday night to cheer their friend up. Thanks for being there Spence. You're my best friend."_

_"I wouldn't be anywhere else Jenn. You and the boys are my best friends too."_


	5. MorganReid Friendship

**A/N: I'm working on the Emily/Hotch chapter as we speak so It should be up by tonight. : )**

**Gravedigger- Dave Matthews Band**

Going into that warehouse after the Un Sub had been second nature to Derek Morgan. He been on plenty of raids before, and this one didn't seem any different than the last, so he just charged in with his glock in front of him and it wasn't until he heard a lone gunshot echo though the still air that he knew someone had been hit. Running towards the noise he prayed it was the Un Sub and that Reid or Hotch had found him hiding in one of the rooms, but when he opened the door to the last room at the top of the stairs his heart sank. There, lying on the floor, was Reid with his abdomen covered in blood with Gideon putting pressure on the wound while Hotch cuffed the Un Sub. He knew it would be a miracle if Reid even made it to the hospital since he'd already lost so much blood, but he couldn't help but pray. _"Dear God please don't send the gravedigger after my little brother. Please, I'll do anything to save him..."_

**Mama Told Me Not To Come- Three Dog Night**

Derek decided that he needed to help Reid out in the social side of things so one night he and Penelope decided they were going to take him with them to a party in D.C. at their favorite club. All had been going well and Reid had been hanging out with one of the hottest girls in the room, according to Derek, when he suddenly noticed the girl started to lead Reid off the dance floor_. "My man"_ he thought _"scoring on his first night out, that's even better than my game" _ So the next morning when Reid showed up at work in the same clothes he'd worn to the party Morgan decided to ask him about it, but the answer he got was not what he was expecting. It turned out that poor Reid had ended up being the nice guy and taking care of the girl the entire night at her apartment while she got sick. _"Morgan I think I'll leave all the clubbing to you and Garcia and I'll just meet girls at the book store like I always do, at least they don't throw up the entire time we're together."_

**I Dare You- Shinedown**

The one thing Derek Morgan was afraid of on this earth was snakes of any kind. Poisonous or non-poisonous he didn't care, they were all the same. But another thing about Derek Morgan was that he never turned down a dare, so when Reid dared him to hold his pet snake he had to do it, even if he would've rather walked on fire than hold that stupid snake.

**Winter- Eastmountainsouth**

Derek and Penelope spent Christmas together every year, so when they found out that Reid always spent Christmas alone they decided to invite him. So the two profilers and the tech analyst spent the entire day of December 25th watching Christmas movies and making snow angels. And at the end of the day they all decided that three was a crowd was seriously mistaken, three friends spending Christmas together was so much better than two.

**Bohemian Like You- Dandy Warhols**

When Morgan and Reid learned they were going undercover together they hadn't really thought anything about it until they learned what they were going undercover as. Apparently the Un Sub had been picking his victim's from a bohemian gay bar in the West Village and that meant that they needed a team undercover in the bar to catch him. As it turned out Reid made a pretty good gay magnet, but Morgan's brooding made people shy away from him. When they left the club that night Morgan three guys had given Morgan their numbers despite his angry stance in the club, but Reid had come out of there with almost every guy's number in there_. "Too bad the kid's not gay" _Morgan thought _"He got more numbers in there than he ever did at any of the parties I took him to. But then again he has JJ now so it's not like he was actually trying at those parties anyway."_

**When You Were Young- The Killers**

Little David Morgan sat next to his Uncle's friend Spencer in the pew while they watched his Uncle Derek marry Penelope. David had actually been enjoying the wedding until he heard that Uncle Derek had to kiss Penelope on the lips at then end. So being the inquisitive kid he was he leaned over and asked Spencer _"Hey Spencer, when you were younger did they have to kiss at weddings?"_

**Cheap Sunglasses - ZZ Top**

The first hangover Spencer Reid had ever experienced was thanks to Derek Morgan who decided that after a hard case it would be fun to split a bottle of tequila between them and Emily. So when he'd gotten up the next morning to find Morgan and Emily already gone home to get ready for work he went in search of coffee before heading off to the shower. And right by the coffee pot was a pair of dollar store sunglasses and a small note that said "_Hey man. You might need these today when you go outside. -Derek", _and in that moment Reid had never been more happy to see a pair of cheap sunglasses.

**When I'm Gone- Simple Plan**

Derek had been happy for Reid and JJ when they'd gotten married, and he still was, but they'd been gone on their honeymoon for all of three days when he started to miss Reid. All of the sudden he had no one to talk in the bullpen since Emily was always in Hotch's office these days. _"I wonder what they're doing in there"_ he thought _"Oh maybe Reid knows...oh yea I can't ask Reid he's not here. Man I miss that kid."_

**And the Angel's Cried- Allison Krauss**

When Reid's mother died the whole team had taken off work to go to Las Vegas for her funeral, and no one had questioned Reid when he decided to stay in Vegas a few more days than the others. Everyone headed back to D.C., well everyone except Derek Morgan, who knew that more than ever Reid needed a friend, even if he was putting on a brave face for the team.

**Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting- Wang Chung**

Morgan could read his best friend like the back of his hand and he knew that ever since Reid's mother died he'd been upset and withdrawn from the team and everyone else. So when Derek heard about the all night Kung Fu movie fest they were having at the movie theater down from his house he hadn't hesitated to take his friend. And he was glad he had because from then on Reid seemed to be turning back into the old Reid, the quirky, fun Reid who was his best friend. Morgan was glad to be getting his friend back.


	6. EmilyAaron

**Outta My Head- Ashlee Simpson**

Emily Prentiss had been attracted to her boss ever since he'd been on her mother's protection detail all those years ago. What a shock it had been to walk into the BAU that day three years ago when she'd transfered in and find that Aaron Hotchner, the man she'd fanatzied about for years, was now going to be her boss. Then she noticed his wedding ring and all of her hopes of dating him faded into thin air until he'd gotten divorced six months ago. She hadn't wanted him to get divorced, but she couldn't help but notice that the odds might be in her favor now if she wanted to date him; too bad she had a confidence level of zero around him. If only she had Derek's good looks and charm she might be able to actually talk to Aaron about going to dinner or drinks. _"Yea right" _she thought _"even if I did have Derek's charm I'd have to be out of my head to think he'd say yes..."_

**Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**

Jack Hotchner had always loved the bumper cars because everytime he went over to his dad and Emily's house they'd take him to the theme park to ride them. At first Jack had been unsure when his dad had asked him if it was okay if Emily came along and rode the bumper cars with them this time, but as soon as they'd gotten to the park and started driving and chasing each other he realized that he was glad that Emily had come with them. He even let her drive him a few times...

**Dream Catch Me- Newton Faulkner**

Emily hadn't meant to describe Aaron Hotchner when JJ and Garcia asked her about her perfect man, it had just slipped out. She had always thought that she'd end up with someone like Derek, who was always funny and easy to talk to while still being smart and highly educated, until she 're-met' Aaron Hotchner for the first time. There was just something about his eyes that seemed to call to her and at night when Emily dreamed what her life could be like with a husband and kids she almost always woke up remembering that in her dream she'd been married to Aaron Hotchner. Too bad they were only dreams.

**Bad Day- REM**

This case had been a bad one for Aaron Hotchner. The Un Sub had been kidnapping kids and keeping them for 48 hours so he could sexually molest them before he killed them. Aaron been furious with the local PD when he learned that the Un Sub already had 10 bodies to his name before they called in the BAU, and Derek and Reid had been equally upset. And with JJ out on maternity leave the media had been crawling all over them too. It seemed that the only person with their head on strait for this case was Emily. She'd single handedly calmed him and the team down while keeping the media and sheriff at bay so they could profile the Un Sub, and she'd waited til the plane ride back to break down in her stoic Emily Prentiss way. She'd even been the one to find him in the bar he'd been in before taking him home. He'd been so suprised when she insisted on sleeping on his couch to make sure he was okay during the night, and when she helped him unlock his front door he'd been able to smell her hair. He didn't know how her hair managed to smell like raspberries and vanilla after being in that smokey bar, but he liked it. He liked it alot.

**Live For Today- Natalie Grant**

JJ had once asked Emily how she'd been able to come to the BAU from a desk job and not be stressed and she'd just simply shrugged and said that she compartmentalized better than most. It seemed JJ bought that answer, but Aaron Hotchner had seen right through that because he'd given that answer on compartmentalizing before. It wasn't until they made it home from the case that he'd gotten the chance to ask her again, and this time she'd sighed and told him she just lived for today and that helped her get through the cases- good and bad.

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas -Sarah MacLaughlin**

Emily Hotchner loved Christmas. She loved the snow, the old movies, decorating the tree, and the warm cider that her mother's chef had taught her to make on her own, but the thing Emily loved most about Christmas was the Gingerbread cookies. So when Jack came over on Christmas eve she, Aaron, and Jack spent the entire day making enough Gingerbread to feed them and everyone in their small neighborhood, and they'd taken each neighbor a few cookies as a Christmas present from them. This Christmas was the best one Emily had had in a long time and it looked like they were only going to get better in the years to come.

**Sunrise, Sunrise- Norah Jones**

Emily had loved the sunrise before she'd gotten pregnant. Aaron had even proposed to her on the beach at sunrise one morning, but these days she just wanted to sleep past sunrise until she actually had to get up and get ready for work. Too bad the baby didn't seem to understand that mommy needed sleep because at all hours of the night Emily would wake up to the feeling of a very tiny foot attacking her kidney. _"This kid better be some kind of soccer player with all this constant kicking. Or at least he or she better sleep past 5 am..."_ she thought as she got up to watch the sunrise for the third time in a week.

**Linger- The Cranberries**

Emily Prenitss had just been on the best date of her life. She'd been hesitant when Aaron had asked her to dinner, but she'd agreed, and she had been extremely suprised at how different he was away from the BAU. They'd talked about anything and everything at dinner and afterwards went walking in the nearby park until well past midnight. She'd been enjoying his company so much that she hadn't even realized that they had made it to her doorstep and when he reached a hand up to her cheek and let it linger while he pressed the smallest of kisses against her lips she realized she'd never felt more loved in that moment.

**Here's to the night- Eve 6**

Aaron Hotchner had been dreading his annual fraternity alumni dinner this year because most of his brothers were married. Haley had always gone with him and to be honest he'd thought about not going this year because he didn't want to go alone. But when a suprising turn of events left him and Emily to walk out to the parking lot together he'd suddenly felt himself asking her to go with him to the dinner and to his suprise she accepted. Too bad they never made to the dinner, as soon as she opened her door to let him in and he'd seen her all dressed up he couldn't help but kiss her and after that they never even left the house.

**Beer Drinkers and Hell Raisers- ZZ Top**

Aaron Hotchner knew a lot about Emily Prentiss. He knew she was an abassador's daughter. He knew she loved white chocolate but not dark. He knew she only listened to jazz music when she was sad. The one thing he hadn't known about her was that she had the ability to drink alocholics under the table and still be a sober as she was when she started. If he didn't know her father was from Greece he would've sworn she was Irish. Guiness drinkers had nothing on Emily Prentiss.


	7. JJEmilyGarcia

* * *

**A/N: SORRY guys! I know it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter…but in my defense I just got a new job and learning everything has left me exhausted. BUT since it has been a while I figured I owed you so here's a chapter with JJ/Emily and wait for it….wait for it…Garcia. So you get three characters for the price of two. On another note it may be Friday before I can get another chapter up, but I'm half way through one on Gideon/Elle and then I'll start on the next one that was requested. Hope this was worth the wait! And as always let me know if you want me to do a certain pairing, even if it's already done because there are always more songs to use and more ideas do pick from, especially this chapter. **

**Move Along- All American Rejects**

Ever since the "Brad" incident at the Bar that night almost two years ago Emily, JJ, and Garcia had only been out together twice due to the overwhelming amount of cases. Tonight however was special because they were meeting Elle at a small bar for her bachelorette party. Walking in the door of Gavincci's Bar Garcia and Emily immediately began admiring the amount of good looking Italian men in the bar while JJ just shook her head and said "C'mon girls, how do you think Derek and Hotch would feel if they found out that you two were checking out other guys?"

"Oh relax JJ it's not like we're looking to take any of them home, they're just nice to look at." Emily replied.

"Okay okay so where's my baby girl? Wasn't Elle supposed to meet us here? This is her party after all." Garcia said while looking around. "Oh wait sweeties there she is. My sweet baby girl is all grown up."

"Hey guys why is she waving her finger at that guy like that?"

"Oh Em" JJ said "That's Elle speak for 'Move Along'."

**All Good Things- Mandy Moore**

Penelope Garcia had never been more confused in her life. Ever since she told JJ and Emily that she'd forgiven Kevin for cheating on her, but she hadn't taken him back, they'd looked at her like she was crazy. But after Penelope finally confessed exactly what she'd told Kevin when she'd broken up with him they finally understood.

"So I started out by saying that I could think of a lot of ways he'd shown he wasn't 'the one'…."

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing- Jack Johnson**

Emily Prentiss had never understood why she always ended up waiting on whoever she was dating to get on the same page she was. They were always too far ahead or too far behind, and that plus the fact that her nerdiness always came out, almost always caused her to be the one to end the relationship. And that was how she, Garcia, and JJ found their way to the beach after her latest break up; all three talking about how tired they were sitting, waiting, and wishing they would meet the perfect guy who would understand their lives and who would never be too far from the same page they were on.

**As I'm Leaving- David Gray**

Detective Cooper's funeral was hard on all of the BAU, but it was especially hard on Emily Prentiss. She'd been with Cooper when he was shot and she'd killed the man who'd shot him. She'd even spent the night in the hospital waiting room with his wife and his daughter while they waited for news. When the doctor had come out to tell them that Cooper had died in surgery Emily hadn't known what do to. Her mind was telling her to run and hide and not show her tears to anyone, but just as she was about to head off to the chapel she caught a quick glimpse of a flashy purse beside her, supporting her. It was the same purse that was on her left during the funeral and on her right was a purse that was a more subtle black purse. It was in that moment that Emily knew that she would never have better friends than Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia.

**A Thousand Miles- Vanessa Carlton**

When Emily went into labor her husband was over a thousand miles away on a case in San Francisco. She wasn't due for another two weeks and she'd insisted that Dave go on the case, but now in the "Bat Cave" with Garcia and JJ she couldn't help but wish he was there. Three hours later when she was finally settled in her room with JJ and Garcia keeping her company she heard several familiar voices, but there was one she was relieved to hear.

"Look miss my name is David Rossi and I'm with the FBI and my wife called me three hours ago and told me she was in labor and I just flew all the way from California to be here so if you could put yourself to some use and tell me what room she's in that would be great." Emily had to laugh at the sarcasm that was dripping from his voice and she could just imagine the scowl on the older nurse's face.

**Where Have All The Cowboy's Gone- Paula Cole**

Summertime was JJ's favorite time of year. When she and Will had gotten married she'd insisted they buy a house with a pool just for days like today. Today she, Emily, and Garcia were spending their day off laying out by the pool listening to the radio.

"Why don't you take it easy, kick back and watch the TV…" Garcia sang along with the radio.

"Hey Garcia what song is this?"

"Oh c'mon guys you can't tell me you've never heard of 'Where have all the cowboy's gone' by Paula Cole? It was like my theme song in the early '90s."

**Don't Worry, Be Happy- Bob Marley**

JJ and Emily always knew that when Garcia got married they'd be in the wedding and that her wedding would be very resemblant of her personality. They'd known she wanted them barefoot, they'd known she had them both wearing lime green dresses, but what they hadn't known was that she was going to play Bob Marley's "Don't Worry, Be Happy" when she and Derek started back down the aisle at the end of the ceremony.

**Black Ballon- Goo Goo Dolls/ The Memory Will Never Die - Default**

"Penelope Garcia was my best friend. She was there for me when no one else was and she was the one I always went to when I needed to talk. She always knew how to make me laugh, make me feel better, and I could always call her late at night during the hard cases and she'd still be in her "bat cave" like she already knew I was going to call her. She always made me feel loved and special and she made others feel like they were cared about too. There will never be another person in this world like Penelope Garcia, and I would never want there to be. No one will ever be able to take her place in my heart, and I can honestly say that I'm not sure I will be able to go on working with the BAU without her. God, if she were here right now she would yell at me for even thinking that. She loved the team and we loved her, and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive myself for not being there to protect her when she needed me, and I don't think anyone on the team feels any different. Just so you know the black balloons were her idea, this all was. I think she knew that if anything ever happened to her she would have to plan the funeral out before hand because she knew we wouldn't be able to, but that was Garcia, always helping out when she could. So today I'm releasing this balloon as a way of saying goodbye to the best friend I ever had." And then JJ stepped down from the podium and wiped her eyes before letting her balloon go and allowing Emily to step up to the microphone next.

"Garcia was the first person on this team who made me feel welcome. She was the first one who invited me out for drinks and the first one to call me and invite me out to dinner as a friend. She was the first person I actually felt like I could trust when I joined the BAU and she made me feel more at home than I had since I was ten years old. She was the first person I told when Dave and I started dating, when he proposed, when I got pregnant and she was my maid of honor and my son's godmother. It makes me sad that our children will have to grow up without knowing Penelope. My son Evan will never know his godmother, Jenna LaMontagne will never know her Aunt, Jack Hotchner will be too young to remember 'Crazy Aunt Garcia', and what saddens me the most is that baby Penelope Morgan will never know her mother. My job is to get into the minds of killers and to understand them, but this I'll never understand. How could a person break into a house and attack a pregnant woman? A woman so full of life, so full of hope. For a while I thought I wanted to know exactly what happened that night, but then I realized I did know. I know that Penelope Garcia would never have gone down without a fight, and she would have done everything she could to protect her baby. And JJ's right, I'll never be able to forgive myself for not being there to protect her that night. She was my best friend on the team, and she was pregnant so how could I not call and check up on her? We were both home while the team was out on a case and I couldn't even take time out of my daily life to go and check up on the one person who was always there for me? That's one thing that I'll never be able to get over. The one time she actually needed me and I wasn't there. I know I'll never be able to call the tech while on a case with the team because for me there is no team without Garcia. Garcia is what kept us together, and without her I can't even step foot into the FBI building, nevertheless our floor. And while I know that I will never stop missing Penelope, I have to in the words of Penelope Garcia "Get a hold of yourself girl!". But I will never let her memory fade. So today I release this black balloon in honor and memory of the most caring person to walk this earth. Penelope Garcia was a truly selfless person and it was an honor to call her my friend."

**Precious- Depeche Mode**

"So Garcia what you going to call her?" Emily asked while petting the tiny white kitten.

"Yea Pen got anything in mind?" JJ added while resting a hand on her ever growing pregnant belly.

"Well I was thinking of calling her Precious…."

**Morningside- Sara Baresilles**

"Hey Em what did you say the name of this spa was?" JJ asked from the back seat.

"Didn't you say it was something –side? Like Lakeside or Dayside or something?" Garcia added from the passenger's seat.

"You're close Garcia" Emily said and they drove through the entry gate to the spa "Ladies welcome to Morningside Day Spa and Salon. And don't worry everything's free of charge being that my Aunt owns the place, and what kind of Aunt would she be if she turned away her soon to be married niece and her bridesmaids on the day of her wedding?"

"Well then please lead the way Ms. Soon-To-Be Rossi. Wouldn't want to leave that fiancée of yours waiting would we?" Garcia said excitedly and she and JJ followed Emily through the main door.


	8. RossiEmily

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

**Beautiful Mistake- Better Than Ezra**

When Emily Prentiss first saw David Rossi one of the things she never imagined that she would fall in love with him or that he would actually be in love with her. But the number one thing she never would've imagined, even after she and Dave admitted their feelings, was that she'd find herself pregnant. Pregnant with a baby Rossi, and while she would definitely admit that getting pregnant was an accident, it really was a beautiful mistake.

**I Do- Better Than Ezra**

In relationships there are always those important milestones that each relationship has to pass through before it can move on to the next level, but for David Rossi the most important thing he ever said to Emily Prentiss other than "I love you", was "I Do".

**When did your heart go missing?- Rooney**

Emily Prentiss was in love with David Rossi. She honestly didn't think he had a clue about her feelings, and in her mind she was proven right when he almost coldly informed a mother her child was dead during their last case. It was that scene that had made Emily wonder "When did you heart go missing Dave? And how can you get it back?"

**Better Than Me-Hinder**

David Rossi was one of the world's best profilers. He could tell you almost anything about a person just by simply watching their behavior, and if he were honest he would say that he knew Emily was in love with him. He also knew she thought he didn't know, but the truth was he did, and he felt the same, but in his mind she deserved much better. "Better than me".

**Our Song- Taylor Swift**

After meeting David Rossi for the first time and learning that he was Italian Emily Prentiss thought she could surmise that a date for him would be a nice Italian restaurant with low lighting, soft music, and dancing. So when she called JJ to tell her how their date went when she got home later, the first thing she told her friend was that she'd never had so much fun on a picnic before in her life...

**It Only Hurts- Default**

When she'd heard the shot over her radio in the park that day she stood ramrod straight praying that it had missed her husband. It seemed like she stood there for hours, maybe days, waiting for any sign of life, and it wasn't until she heard Hotch scream "Officer Down" that she and Reid started running back towards their team mates as the sounds of the ambulance could be heard in the distance.

**Everybody get Dangerous- Weezer**

It had been an accident that Emily had learned that Dave was a action movie buff. They'd managed to go to the same video rental store, to rent the same movie, and then some how managed to end up watching it together at his apartment that he kept in the city for when he was simply too tired to drive all the way out to his cabin. And snuggled up together on his couch they both burst out laughing when the movie started and two "FBI Agents" came on screen chasing a suprisingly naked woman through a lingere store to the song "Everybody get Dangerous". It was then they realized they'd grabbed the complete wrong movie. This was clearly not the new Die Hard flick.

**Sleeping Through Autumn- Melee**

David Rossi had been married three times and each time they had ended in divorce. So when he found himself attrached to a certain raven haired team member after rejoining the BAU the wasn't suprised. Dark hair and dark eyes had always been his weakness, but one thing Emily had that his wives didn't was this mysterious persona she had, and that's what kept him interested. That was just one of the reasons he seemed unconciously pulled to her.

**Sunrise- Norah Jones**

If he were honest, David Rossi would have to say that the first time he thought he would be watching the sunrise with Emily Prentiss would be after their first night together. So when he found himself watching it with her now, after staying up all night talking, just talking about anything and everything, he couldn't have been more suprised. She was honestly the only person who he never wanted to quit talking to.

**Bring on the wonder- Susan Enan**

When she'd told him she was frustrated because she couldn't see the stars at night from her building, he had immediatly invited her out to his cabin. He knew that unless it rained she'd be able to see the stars from anywhere on his property, but what he hadn't counted on was that she would want to sleep outside with him, underneath the stars, the wonderful stars.


	9. ElleHotch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Okay I usually don't ship this ship, but I tried my best. I hope they're okay! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!! **

**Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting- Carl Douglas**

Elle Greenaway knew that Aaron had a son before they started dating, and she knew that Jack was big part of his father's life and she loved that. She especially loved that every Saturday morning she and Aaron could be found at Hiroshi's Karate Studio watching Jack's latest Karate class and then when he showed them all his moves at pizza place during lunch.

**Sea of Love- Cat Power**

When Elle had suggested having the wedding outside by the water Aaron had been immediately opposed to the idea. He'd grown up thinking that you were supposed to get married in a church, not outside, but when he realized how important it was to her to have the wedding outside because in a was it made her feel like her father was watching, he relented. And when it was all over he was so glad he did.

**Better Days- Goo Goo Dolls**

Even though Aaron Hotchner had never really been close to his mother it still hit him hard when she died. Very hard. In fact the only way he was even able to sleep at night was knowing that Elle was right there next to him and Jack and baby Allison were down the hall, safe and sound.

**Over My Head- The Fray**

She'd made a mistake breaking up with him, she knew that now. But she'd been so scared of what was happening between them and how fast it was happenening that when he proposed she'd been forced, in her mind, to end things because she just wasn't ready. And now here she was going on her four month anniversary of being home in New York, and just now realizing that she could've been happily married to the man of her dreams right now if she just hadn't let her head get in the way.

**45- Shinedown**

They'd split up to clear the apartment, just like they were supposed to according to protocol, but when he'd rounded the last corner to see the UnSub pointing his 45 towards her head he'd tossed protocol out the window. He'd killed the man instead of trying to talk him down, and yes he'd be in trouble once the higher ups got wind, but at least she was alive.

**Like a Star- Corinne Bailey Rae**

She would've never pegged Aaron Hotchner for the Jazz type, but when she heard the sounds of Miles Davis floating down the stairs from his apartment she realized that one of the things she loved about him was that he always kept suprising her. One thing was for sure, life with Aaron Hotchner was never boring.

**Father- Eastmountiansouth**

Her father had been an NYPD detective and his has been a famous prosocuter. Both were dead, but only one was missed. Robert Greenaway's grave was the only one they ever visited.

**Sound of Madness- Shinedown**

Some people never understood how Elle and Hotch could spend their lives listening to the sounds of madness from killers all over the country, but to them it was just what they had to do to keep their family safe.

**Set the Fire to the Third Bar- Snow Patrol**

Growing up Aaron Hotchner had only ever planned on having one child, and he and Hayley had agreed on stopping after Jack was born, but now being married to Elle he was glad she'd talked him into having more children. Now there were three Hotchner children, Jack, Robbie, and Jenna, and one more on the way, and he couldn't be happier.

**The War- Melee**

It was a little known fact that Aaron Hotchner was a former Navy Sniper, it was how he learned to be such a great marksman, but he had always known that when he was discharged he might still be called up if war ever erupted. So when he got the call to report the the Naval Base in Norfolk, Virginia, right after his wedding to Elle, he knew he shouldn't have been upset or suprised, but he was. Even though she had been extremely understanding.


	10. Author's Note

Hello all! My muse is back after tonight's episode so expect more chapters soon! I'm going to try to get at least two chapters of both BAU Song Shuffle and Fate Intervenes up this weeked. Cross your fingers! I'm sorry it's took so long...it's just that life and lack of inspiration have gotten in the way. So even though on NCIS apologies are a sign of weakness, I apologize! Oh and just a side note...I know all of you are not Morgan/Garcia shippers, but if you are you'll understand what I'm talking about. How many of you MG shippers nearly jumped out of their chairs when Morgan started saying to Garcia "You are my God given solace..." and "Don't you ever stop talking to me..."?? I DID!! Now how many best friends do you know talk like that to each other?? I don't know any, well any that I can think of, and I just read on Ask Kristin! over at E! Online that Ed Berneo just told her that Nicholas Brenden who plays Kevin Lynch is only supposed to be back for two more episodes, one early on (so before episode 8) and episode 8. SO I'm thinking maybe we just might have Garcia and Lynch breaking up and Morgan and Garcia maybe flirting with more...(that's purely my speculation though). What do you all think?


	11. JJRossi

**Look After You- The Fray**

Jennifer Jareau was a proud woman, almost too proud for her own good, and in her family she'd always been taught to keep her emotions on the inside while in public. From early on her father had always told her "Never let anyone see you cry" like she was some sort of misguided son they should've had. And then on a cold December morning she got the call that changed her life, he mother had died in the middle of the night, in fact she'd been in chemotherapy for weeks, and JJ hadn't known. Her parents hadn't wanted to "worry her" with their problems. But somehow she managed to keep the demons at bay the entire day, praying that a case didn't come across her desk that required the team to travel, and waited until she thought everyone had gone home until she finally broke down in her office as she slumped against the wall directly accross from her door. And that was how David Rossi found her thirty minutes later, and as he pulled her close and let her cry she could've sworn she heard him whipser "It's alright, I'll look after you..."

**Silver Bells- Dean Martin**

After his third marriage collapsed David Rossi just come to the conclusion that he was never meant to have children, and he thought he was okay with that, but then he'd met and married a woman who was twenty years his junior and they had some how had two children already and were expecting a third. Two boys, Matthew and Peter, and a little girl on the way who they we going to call Jennifer Katherine or "Katie" for short. And it was moments like the one he was watching now with his very pregnant wife and his two boys making cookies for Santa that he was glad that he'd been wrong about his having children.

"Daddy! Look what we made!" four year old Pete Rossi yelled with obvious excitement as he noticed his father leaning against the door gap to the kitchen.

"I see that buddy. Have you and Matt been helping mommy today?" Rossi asked as he moved into the kitchen to join his family.

"Me big boy today daddy." came the distinctive voice of two year old Matt Rossi from where he was standing in a chair in front of his mother as they were leaning against the counter adding the sprinkles to the cookies.

"Well I'm very proud of both you boys. Now you better go get your PJ's on so we can watch the Grinch before you have to go to bed, okay?"

"Okay daddy!" was barely heard as two sets of child sized feet scurried out of the room.

"And how was Katie today, babe? She still kicking?" Dave asked as he rounded the island in the middle of the kitchen to stand behind his wife.

"Katie's Katie, Dave. She's going to be the one who makes the boys work around her schedule. It's definitely her way or the high way in there."

"Is that so?" Dave asked wrapping his arms around his wife and placing his hands on her stomach.

"Yep I'm afraid so. I love you Dave you know that right?"

"I love you too JJ."

**Cold as Ice- Foreigner**

David Rossi knew he'd messed up when he'd seen JJ's face after he told her he'd had lunch with his last ex-wife. He absolutely harbored no feelings anymore for his ex-wife, and so he thought it was okay to meet her, but from the cold look he was getting from his girlfriend across the table he realized that meeting Shelley was most certainly not okay, and that he was going to be sleeping on the couch very soon.

**All the Stars- eastmountainsouth**

As a simple rule of thumb David Rossi was about as low key and easy going of a person as you could get, but he knew that most girls dreamed of their weddings from childhood so when he proposed to JJ he was willing to let her have whatever kind of wedding she wanted as long as she ended up married to him. So when she told him she wanted to get married outside by his cabin with candles everywhere and just the team present he was more than a little pleasantly suprised.

**Second Chance- Shinedown**

After Will left JJ thought she'd never get a second chance at happiness. She thought who would want to date a woman with a eight month old and a crazy, time consuming job? Not anyone she knew, and she certainly did not have time to get to know anyone new. But when she heard a knock at her office door and watched her ten month old daughter Olivia giggle at something Dave told her or laugh because he was tickling her, JJ knew that she didn't have to get to know anyone new because what she wanted was right here underneath her nose.

"Hey JJ. The daycare called over here, but you were out with Reid so I went and got Olivia for you. Apartently someone faked a tummy ache to get out of daycare today, didn't they Miss Olivia?" Rossi said as he and Olivia entered JJ's small, but cozy office.

And when Olivia shot him a "who me?" look JJ couldn't help, but laugh.

**Cheap Sunglasses- ZZ Top**

When Dave suggested a road trip to Florida and back for their honeymoon JJ was a little nervous to be honest. She hadn't been on a road trip since college and even then she was a little less than impressed. That was until she and Dave stopped somewhere in South Carolina for lunch and he insisted she get these hideous star shaped cheap sunglasses and then proceeded to play ZZ Top for her as he jammed along on the dashboard with one hand as they started back down Interstate 95. It was then that instead of being bored out of her mind, she was actually having the most fun she'd had in her life.

**Dig- Incubus**

Dave knew that it bothered JJ more than the others when the cases involved abused children. So when the case involving three boys who had been abused repeatedly at home before being abducted and brutally murdered he made sure that he was conviently always near her just in case she needed him.

**Violet Hill- Coldplay**

Jennifer Jareau sat at her desk contemplating what she'd just found out minutes before- she was pregnant and three months along no less. How was she going to tell the father? Them sleeping together had only been a one time thing, a comfort mechanism after a hard case, and now Jennifer "Fertile Myrtle" Jareau's belly was full of not one healthy baby, but two. Two baby Rossi's. "Maybe he could just figure it out on his own?" she thought, but quickly realized that wasn't fair, and if she were honsest she really hadn't wanted them getting together to be just a one time thing. Sighing she picked up her phone and dialed the one in his office hoping that he was alone.

"David Rossi"

"Hey Dave. It's JJ are you alone right now?"

"Umm yea I was just working on some consults. What's up JJ?"

"I think this is something I should tell you in person don't go anywhere" and she hung up before he could reply and made her way down to his office and went in without knocking to find him sitting behind his desk with the phone still in his hand.

"JJ what's going on? What's with the cryptic phone call?"

"Well umm...I...Okay I realize this may come as a bit of a shock because well...I just found out and I'm still floored..." JJ said as she started rambling trying to find the right way to put it into words.

"Found out what JJ?" Rossi asked like he thought she just found out she had cancer.

"I'm umm...I'm pregnant. Twins."

Suddenly it got so quiet in the office, and after a while JJ decided that maybe leaving was the best idea at that moment, but as soon as she started to move Dave was kneeling in front of her in an instant, hesitantly holding his hands right above her stomach as if asking permission to touch her.

"It's okay, you can touch me. I'm sure they'd like to meet their daddy." JJ said in obvious relief when she felt him softly lay one of his hands on her stomach, but what really suprised her was what he did with his other hand. When she felt his left hand thread through her right one she smiled, and he smile only got bigger when he leaned into kiss her as if solidifying their family.

**Just an Old Fashioned Love Song- Three Dog Night**

JJ had always been more of a traditional type of girl, but she'd never thought she'd find her prince charming like all the women in the movies did. She wasn't naieve, but then she'd met David Rossi and everything changed...

**Different Kind of Wonderful- Fisher**

When people saw Dave and Jennifer Rossi together you could usually tell what they were thinking. They all thought she was the trophy wife of a rich older guy, but the people who knew the Rossi's, really knew them, knew different. To them it was perfectly clear that they were each other's soulmates, no matter what the age difference...


	12. Author's Note Number Two

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I'm starting a JJ/Rossi story if any of you are interested in reading it! It's called "Lean On Me" and starts out friendship and then turns into more. Let me know what you think. :) I'm also working on the next chapter for this "story", if you can call it that, and I think it's going to be Morgan/Prentiss. There have been some requests for JJ/Morgan and JJ/Hotch as well so I'm working on them too, but they may not be up for a while because I need to work on "Fate Intervenes" some...it's really been neglected. oops! Anyways please check out my new story and I'll work on getting the next shuffle chapter posted ASAP.


	13. ReidGideon friendship'fatherson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or these songs :(.**

**A/N: I know I said the next chapter was going to be Morgan/Prentiss, but someone who's been a very, very good reviewer for me requested this pairing so I decided to write this quickly and put it out there for them. :) Thanks so much...you know who you are! Anyways I don't know if any of you read "Fate Intervenes" but it's now Complete and I'm now working on a new story called "Lean On Me" which is a JJ/Rossi shipper story, but it'll also have other pairings in it too I just haven't got that far in the story yet...so if you'd like to read any of those please do so! and as always please review if you can! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Violet Hill- Coldplay**

All his life Jason Gideon had always loved the arts. He'd even been to museum's on certain occasions after the "bad ones" just to help him feel like there was still some good in this world. So when Spencer Reid, who was like a son to him, started having his own set of nightmares Gideon took him where he always went to make it through. And together they stood staring at a painting called "Violet Hill" and let all the horror fade away...

**All We Are- OneRepublic**

At first when Gideon left Spencer Reid was angry. He almost felt betrayed, and hurt, like he did when his own father left. Emily had been so sure that the letter was written to him for a reason, but for months he just couldn't figure it out. Why had Gideon left him like this? How had he known that he would be the one to even go to the cabin? And then, almost a year down the line, he got a post card from Montana with "I'm sorry I left Spencer. I never meant to abandon you and the team like I did, but I just had to leave because I was starting to believe that the evil that we see everyday was all we were, I had to remember all we are..." in Gideon's sloppy script and suddenly it all made sense.

**Where Are You Going?- Dave Matthews Band**

For all his profiling skills put together Jason Gideon couldn't figure out Reid sometimes. He was almost always amazed, but baffled by the young man at the same time. Reid seemed to keep so much inside, so much pain, so much hurt, but then he managed to be such a happy person on the outside during the day. But the times the young genius was quiet were the times when Jason always wanted to ask him where he was going in that mind of his...

**Outrageous- Britney Spears**

Gideon knew that Spencer Reid would never be the typical twenty six year old that people thought of when they thought of a twenty six year old. Twenty six year olds went out to clubs, some had one night stands, and most were just getting started in their first 'real' jobs. But not Spencer Reid. He'd already been working with the FBI for almost five years by the time he'd turned twenty six, and never slept around and never went to clubs, so you can imagine how confused Gideon was when he walked by Reid's desk to hear what he thought was Britney Spears playing softly from the speakers.

**Read My Mind- The Killers**

All profilers had been asked by the skeptic's out there to "Read My Mind", but until Jason Gideon met Spencer Reid he hadn't actually believed he'd met one that might could...

**Marines Hymn- USMC Band**

When Jason Gideon was younger he'd proudly done his time in the Marines and loved every minute of it. And now he loved sharing every minute of his experiences in the Corps with Reid who's mind had infinite possibilities of imagining every experience just how they'd been when Jason was actually there.

**I'll Be Missing You- Corey Smith**

Spencer Reid had never felt more alone in his life when his father left. He'd been six years old and left to try and survive with a mother who had schizophrenia who he often had to force to eat and bathe and all the while keep his grades up in school and just hope that they made it until he turned eighteen so he could put her somewhere with people who could help her. So when Gideon left he'd thought he was angry with him, then he felt betrayed, then hurt, but then after all those feelings had gone through him he realized what he was really feeling- grief. The thing that was bothering him the most was that he missed Gideon, even more than his own father.

**I Wish You Were Here- Incubus**

When he first left the FBI and started to drive around the country Jason Gideon thought he would be fine alone. That it was probably even better that way, but the more he drove and the more things he did and saw he realized that he was lonely, but the one person he wished was with him, Spencer Reid, couldn't be. It just wouldn't be fair to take him away from a job that was made for him, even if he wanted to just so he wouldn't be alone.

**Count On Me- Default**

After Henkel Gideon had suspected Reid might be using the drugs that had been pumped into him, but when he'd left he'd truly thought everything was getting better for the young man. It wasn't until he got a phone call from the hospital about an accidental overdose of one Spencer Reid six months later that he'd realized he'd been wrong. It was then that he'd told Reid he could count on him again and that he wouldn't go anywhere until he was feeling better and a hundred percent clean.

**What's This Life For- Creed**

For along time Spencer Reid wondered what exactly this life was for. What his purpose in this life was. But after just a few months of working in the BAU with Jason Gideon, who'd become his mentor and almost father like figure, he realized that life was about family and also about protecting that family at all costs.


	14. MorganPrentiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Okay one I'm sorry this is so late in posting. Two, I'm sorry it's not longer or more thought out than this. I'm just exhausted. So many things and changes have been going on in my life for the past week and with that on top of school I've barely been able to work on anything. So I'm sorry for the almost crappy update this time and I'll try and do another one for this ship later. Also I apologize for the longer wait on "Lean on Me" if you're reading that one too. I'm hoping to get it updated soon as well. Next chapter will be better I promise! And as usual thanks for reading!**

**Hot 'N Cold- Katy Perry**

Ever since the first time they'd met Emily Prentiss knew Derek Morgan was a extremely good looking guy. But he also had a bit of a reputation of a player, and she had learned from her new team mates and him that this was more that just a rumor.

There were a few times that she'd seen a deeper side of him, a softer side of him. More caring, even. Why couldn't he be that way all the time? Why was he so hot and cold from one minute to the next?

**Keeps Getting Better- Christina Aguilera **

She was being a bitch and she knew it. But he deserved it. Derek Morgan deserved everything she wanted to do to him. What kind of husband missed his own anniversary party?

She'd been so embarrassed when he hadn't shown up to the restaurant of called. She'd even tried to call him, but got no answer. The entire team had been there, so she knew he wasn't with any of them, and his family as well. Her's too. And his explanation? He didn't have one. So Derek Morgan was going to be sleeping on the couch for a few weeks until he could figure one out.

**Loaded Gun- Saving Abel**

Why had he gone off on her like that? Emily was his wife and he trusted her in every way, so if she said that she'd been over at Reid's helping him with a case then that's were she'd been and what she'd been doing. Even if she did sneak in the door after midnight with what could almost be described as 'sex hair'.

**Fairy Tales and Castles- Lifehouse**

Emily had always secretly loved Fairy Tales and Castles when she was younger. Always dreamed of being the beautiful princess that all the prince's just wanted to marry. She'd even let her hair grown well past her shoulders for her entire elementary and junior high school career just because it made her feel more like she was in a fairy tale.

It was years later that she finally found her prince, and as luck would have it, her best friend. So when her mother offered to pay for she and Derek to get married in a small Irish castle she hadn't wasted any time in saying yes.

**Anyone Else But You- Moldy Peaches**

Emily Prentiss had a lover. Yes, you heard right...the nerdy smart chick has as hot, gorgeously amazing lover. Now she just had to figure out how to tell the ladies down in HR that Derek Morgan was officially off the market. She was the only one he was going to be having sleepovers with for a long while...

**Out of My League- Stephen Speaks**

She was out of his league. He knew it and so did everyone else. The player didn't get to fall in love with the woman of his dreams, the one woman he wanted to be with more than anything. She deserved to be happy, and he, being a bit of a player, wasn't even close to what she deserved. That didn't mean he didn't have to swallow his jealousy when she and Hotch announced they were dating and had been for a while. He would just have to put on a fake smile and be happy for her. Because really all he wanted was for her to be happy, right?

**Call Me-Shinedown**

He'd never meant to hurt her. She'd never meant to hurt him. Wasn't that they way it always happened? What bothered him the most about this wasn't the fact that she'd admitted to falling out of love with him or that she'd met someone else, it was the fact that even when he tried, like he had with this time, it never seemed to work out. Maybe Derek Morgan was just destined to be alone.

**She Only Smokes When She Drinks- Joe Nichols**

Derek Morgan watched his friend from across the bar as she lit up a cigarette. He knew that she only smoked when the cases were bad, usually when children were involved. He didn't blame her in the least, but it seemed that she always got more male attention when she pulled out a cigarette in the bars they went to, to unwind after hard cases. It was like the guys were moth's to the flame of her cigarette as it burned from one end to the other. Every guy always got turned away though...Why? Maybe he'd ask her one of these days.

**What If You- Joshua Radin**

"Would you miss me if I left?" Derek asked teasingly as he buckled his seat belt. He and Emily were on their way back from lunch and they'd been talking about if he was going to take the offered New York job. Which he wasn't.

"You know I would, Morgan" Emily threw back honestly. She was trying to give of her normal air of nonchalance. If he wanted to take the job she didn't want to be the thing that was holding him back.

"Really?" He asked, suddenly serious. They had yet to even pull away from the curb of the small Virginia street they were parked on.

"Yea really. Why would you think I wouldn't miss you?" Emily asked. Why would he think that?

"I'd miss you if you left to Em." Derek said honestly and he could've sworn he saw her cheeks turn red a tiny bit when he glanced over at her before pulling away from the curb.

"Thanks. Now we should probably get back or we're both going to leaving the BAU. Hotch isn't going to be very happen when he realises that we're both late in getting back from lunch." Emily threw out as they started the ten minute drive back to Quantico.

"Whatever you say Miss Prentiss" Derek said teasingly and back to normal. They continued on like that all the way back to work and it wasn't until later that she realized just how much she was going to miss him if he ever did decide to leave the BAU and her.

**This Is How It Goes- Missy Higgins**

All cases were hard. Everyone. That was just how the job went, but it was always a little better when you had someone to share the burden with. Someone to be there during the nightmares and the recovery. Someone who understood what you were going though. Someone who was the last piece to your puzzle, and that was Derek Morgan for Emily Prentiss, and it was the same for him.


End file.
